gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spania
''Spania is a hosted guild at PiratesForums.com the fastest growing pirates discussion forums for all pirates of all guilds and all ranks.'' Spania Posses these titles in ranking: * Strongest Guild Competition Winner in Skeletons, Navy, and EITC Defeated * Highest Rankings in the year ( in the last 3 years! - including this year) *Highest number of player rankings simultaneously Spania has some of the most talented and creative pirates in the Caribbean. Spania attracts talents from all walks of life, whether you come from a poor pirate life, or look for an opportunity to help the community - Spania home of free. With our basic rules to uphold our values is known to provide equal opportunity to those who seek it. We are known across the islands because our friendly members proudly represent the mother guild of Spania. Think of Spania not as group of pirates, but as a place. A place where all pirates are free, a place where pirates not only enjoy all the amenities that this place offers, but that is full of pride and honor, and ready to take on challenges that other see far fetch. The organization of this guild is built on a system of sustainability that offers security and gives each member right that can't be taken away. Not without their merits merits. We are a diverse melting pot of guilds, and pirates all across the world. When we find hurt pirates, seeking opportunity, when there is suppression, and hostility in your current guild, when your life is boring, and you feel lonely, Spania home of the free; welcomes you with opportunity. Spania is one of the most popular guilds in the Caribbean. Site: http://piratesforums.com Requirements for joining To join our guild you need to be level 15 and up, with Open Chat enabled, unlimited access, and willing to participate and obey by the rules. On the news Winners of the strongest guild Joining Tips *If you are level 50, we would prefer you to join a lower level pirate - so that you get a fresh touch of experience on leveling and interacting with us. After doing so, you may join your level 50. *If you have more than one pirate - we would need you to join your main pirate, or the pirate you play the most. *If you want to join a secondary character that you do not play much - your application may be rejected. We would like you to play with us, not to just join. *If you have more than 4 characters, you will need to talk to the GM or a senior officer before joining. *We reserve the right to accept or deny any application, on case by case basis - we will definitely share with you the reason, if you are denied. Awards As a guild we have receive several awards, including the most recent ones - officially awarding us the title of strongest guild in the Caribbean. We take pride in what we do, and do not shy away from challenges!!! Gallery screenshot_2011-10-30_16-18-53.jpg|Spania ready for an Invasion screenshot_2011-10-30_16-20-55.jpg|Guildmaster Carlos with the Invasion Crew Criticism Spania is not hated,but disliked by Non-Open Chatters.They can't join just because they don't have open.Anyways,there are a lot of Spania fans and members out there.Only 20% pirates don't like Spania. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO